The New Teacher
by Darksunshine01
Summary: The Bladebreakers and the rest of their class get a substitute teacher, and decide to drive him insane. Will it work? Currently On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone it me with a new story that I just came up with last night. This is going to be a _

_short story compared to my other one. It's a humor fic.called_ **The New Teacher** (sounds

stupid I know)._I hope you__enjoy, and please review __afterwards._

* * *

Tyson walked into his math class and took his normal seat behind Rei, who sat next to 

Kai. Max sat behind Tyson, and next to Daichi. Kenny sat all the way in

the front, being the teachers pet that he was. Hillary was in a different math class.

Eceryone took their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive, but instead of the

teacher the principal came in.

"Students I'm afraid I have some bad news." The principal said. "Your teacher, Miss

Ellis broke her leg yesterday and will be out for a few days. You will have a

substitute teacher named Mr. Kincade teaching you for the next few days. I

expect you to all behave yourselves. He shall be arriving in a few moments." The

principal said. The principal walked out of the class room.

"Hey everyone! Lets see if we can make this teacher go insane!" yelled Shane

one of the class clowns of the class. Everyone agreed with him, except for Kenny,

who was looking forward to the math lesson.

"Guys I dont think we should, we could get in trouble and math is very important

for us to learn." Kenny pleaded.

"Sit down nerd!" One of the bullies yelled throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at

him.

Suddenly a nerdy looking man walked in. He was short, had brown hair, was wearing

glasses, and was wearing a sweater vest and tan pants that were hiked up real high.

"Class, class settle down. Its time to get started on todays lesson. I am your

teacher, Mr. Kincade." he said writing his name on the board; looking extremely

nervous.

"Teacher!" Shane said. Before we start class our usual teacher always does the

happy dance for us."

"Ok, if I must how does this happy dance go?" Mr. Kincade asked quietly.

"Well first you have to dance. You sort of just wave your arms and move your

feet in diferent ways." Tyson lied trying not to laugh.

Daichi then added, "Then you sing, We are happy today, happy today. We are

all happy today, beacuse we are together!"

"Ok" The teacher then tried to perform the "happy dance" for them but fell a few

times in between. Kids were snickering the whole time.

Tyson looked behind him getting ready to say an idea of his to Max, but forgot

what he was going to say when he saw piles of candy wrappers on Max's desk.

"Oh no!" Tyson said to himself knowing how crazed Max could get when he

went on one of his sugar highs. Max suddenly jumped on his desk doing his

version of the happy dance, and singing on the top of his lungs. " Max is

happy today, happy today. Max is happy today, because of sugar!"

"Excuse me." the teacher said. "Please come down from that desk, and please

dont eat anymore candy." The teacher then started to pick up what was left of

Max's candy.

"No, my candy!" Max yelled jumping off the desk getting on his hand and knees

acting like a dog growling and barking at the teacher. The teacher gave a girly yelp,

dropped the candy and ran for his desk.

All of the students then started throwing paper air planes and spit balls. They

were all laughing and yelling. Max was still doing his happy dance. Kenny was

sitting at his desk trying to do his homework. The rest of the Bladebreakers,

except for Kai were talking and laughing.

The teacher got down of his desk saying, "Class please calm down." They all

ignored him. He then went up to Kenny. "Do you think you could try and calm

the class down for me.

Kenny gave a small yelp and then said, "They wouldnt listen to me and the

bullies would beat me up for it."

The teacher then walked to Kai, who was sitting at his desk with his arms

crossed and eyes closed. "You seem like a reasonable young man. Do you

think you could get this class to calm down forme?" The teacher asked earning

himself Kai's famous death glare. The teacher gulped and backed away from Kai

with his hands in the air. He then suddenly put his hands on his head screaming,

"Shutup! You are all crazy little monters. Yourdemons!I cant take this anymore!

I want my mommy!" He then ran out of the class room crying.

Everyone one was quiet for a second and then burst out laughing. Well except for Kai.

The next day they all recieved detention from the principal and got a new substitute

teacher that used to be in the army. No one liked the new teacher.

"Good thing its only for math class." Tyson said to his classmates.

**The End**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey its me again with the second chapter of the _**New Teacher**. _It was originally supposed _

_to have only one chapter, but I decided to make another one; think of it as part 2. Who _

_knows I might even write another one after that. Im not sure though. Oh I also wrote a _

_new story called _**When All is Lost**_ it is a Kai and Hillary story, you should read it_.

_Please Review when you done reading this chapter, and tell me what you think._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Part 2 Chapter 1**

Mr. Kincade stood up from his chair and shook hand with the principal. Mr. Kincade

had decided to try teaching again at the school. The only thing that relly convinced him

was that he would get to go on a camping trip with the students and two other teachers.

He was pretty sure that the principal wouldnt make him teach the same class he taught

before.

"I'll be here tomorow at 6 in the morning to help get read for the camping trip." He said

smiling at the teacher as he walked out of the office.

The teacher walked down the hallway and nearly ran into someone. He was about to

say sorry when he realized who he bumped into.

"Ahhh its the boy that tried to bite me!" Mr. Kincade screamed running out of the

school building.

"What was all that about?" Hillary asked Max.

Max shrugged he never remembered anything he did when he went on one of his

sugar highs. " Do you have everything ready for the camping trip?" Max asked

Hillary.

"Yeah, this is going to be the best field trip ever! Three days and two nights of

camping!" Hillary said.

"The normal science teacher is sick I wander who will be taking his place?"

Kenny said joining the conversation.

"Who cares?" Tyson said also joining the conversation.

"Well I better get going I still have to pack." Max said walking off.

"Me too, see ya!" Daichi added running out of the school building towards

Tyson's house.

**With Mr.Kincade**

Man this camping trip is going to be fun. Mr. Kincade thought to himself.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is short I will have the next chapter up on Friday and it will_

_be funny and longer. Please Review and tell me if I should go on and if you liked_

_it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey its me again with the 3rd chapter to my story The New Teacher. I hope you enjoy it._

_I hope its better then the last chapter. It will be longer I promise! LoL I would like to_

_thank my reviewers that reviewed the last chapter-_ **CrystallineAngel, MoonWarrior12,**

**and Kit-Kit.**_I also updated my story _**TheDare**._Please review afterwards. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Kincade got out of his car the next morning at 6:45. He was supposed to be there

at 6, but he forgot to set his alarm. The bus would be leaving in 15 minutes. He walked

to the trunk of his car getting his bags out. He was actually looking forward to the

camping trip. He loved science and they would be fun things on the trip that would be

related to science. They trip was 3 days and 2 nights long. It was going to be like a

vacation for himself. He started walking toward the other side of the school where the

school bus would be.

**AtThe Bus**

All of the students were already there putting their bags into the school bus. Well

everyone was there except for two students.

"Wheres Tyson and Daichi?" Hilary asked the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"I guess their still at their still at Tysons." Rei answered. Rei, Max, and Rei wern't

staying at Tysons anymore. Max was staying at his Dads. Rei and Kai were able to

get their own apartments. They still all went to Tysons to train though.

"It figures that they would be late." Hilary said looking annoyed. Max picked up his

cell phone and called Tysons but got no answer.

"They must be on their way." Max said looking calm. He knew they would get their

in time they always do.

One of the teachers, Mrs. C is what everyone called her, stood in front of the bus

with a clipboard in her hands. She started shouting instructions at everyone and

then started calling the srudents two at a time to come into the bus and take

their seats. No one liked that theyhad assigned seats for the two hour long bus

ride. Soon almost everyone was sitting in their assigned seats. Rei and Max were

sitting next to each other in the back. Hilary was sitting next to a girl that wasnt

in any of her classes. Kenny was supposed to sit next to Tyson, but he wasnt

there yet. Kai was sitting by himself in the front.

"Where is Tyson and Daichi?" Mr. Huggles asked.

"Their not here yet." Was the answer he got.

Mr. Kincade walked into the bus looking around. His eyes went wide seeing the

students that he had taught before in the math class. He also saw students that

he never saw before.

"Mr. Kincade you will be sitting here." Mrs. C said waving her arm to the seat

that Kai was sitting on.

Mr. Kincade gulped that boy scared him more than the one that tried to bite him.

He then saw two other empty seats, and sighed in relief he would go sit next to

the nice boy with glasses. He took a step in that direction, but suddenly was

knocked over by two boys that ran passed him.

The two boys were Tyson and Daichi. They had asked one of the other teachers

where their assigned seats were and rushe to sit in them.

Mr. Kincade stood up. All of the seat were full. The other two teachers were in

their seats, one of them was driving. Mr. Kincade sat in his spot next to Kai as

the bus started moving. Kai shot one of his death glares before he did though.

Mr. Kincade shuddered. This was bad, he thought to himself.

Some kids on the bus started singing, more like screaming, differenf songs at

once making it very difficult to understand what they were saying.

Mr. Kincade could already feel a headach coming. He sighed closing his

eyes, muttering things to himself trying to keep from going insane.

* * *

_Ok it wasnt that funny in this chapter, but the next one will be. Trust me. I hope_

_you enjoyed this chapter though. Dont forget to review and tell me what you _

_thought. Also dont forget to read my other stories as well._

_See ya!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey its me again with the fourth chapter of_** The New Teacher**._ I hope you_

_enjoy! I would like to thank all of the following reviewers:_ **CrystallineAngel,**

**MoonWarrior12, KIT-KIT, Laurelleaves, Redemberx, ReisLilNekojin, **

**and Kimpossible243.**

_Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter is better than the rest of my other_

_chapters. Chapter 2 of When All Seems Lost is up. Please review afterwards._

_Enjoy_!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The class just arrived at the camp site a few minutes ago and things were already

going insane. All of the students were fighting over where they were going to set up

their tents, and who they were going to share thetent with.

"No way dude this spot!" someone argued with another person.

"Kids calm down we have assigned who are going to share tents and we will assign spots

to set up tents if we have to." Mrs. C. yelled into a megaphone, causing the kids around

her to clap their hands over their ears.

They then were told who they would be sharing the two room tents with. Max and Tyson,

Rei and Kai, Hilary and some snobby rich girl, Kenny and some other nerdy boy that was

fascinated by computers, and finally Daichi and Mr.Kincade were all paired up with each other.

The other student were paired up as well, some of them complaining about it. Mr. Kincade was

especially having a hard time with his pairing. The other teacher were sharing tent with each other.

"So teach. were going to be roomies. You better not snore." Daichi demanded. He then ran over to

Tyson leaving Mr. Kincade alone to set up their tent.

"Stupid little brat cant even help set up the tent. Why do I even have to share a tent with him

anyway? Sure its a 2 room tent so we wont be in the same room, but he's still going to drive

me insane anyway! I hate kids, I never even wanted to be a teacher in the first. My father

never agreed to what I wanted to be." Mr. Kincade said while setting up the tent. When he

finished he craweled into the tent only to have it fall on him, causing him to scream.

After all the tents were up all of the kids were told to go get changed into their swim suits.

All though it took twenty minutes because there was only two porta-pottys. Then they

all walked for about a half an hour to a small lake/river where they could swim. It had

a waterfall, but the kids werent allowed to get to close to it. The water was deep enough

in one spot that they were allowed to use the big rope swing connected to a tree right

around the middle of the big waterfall to swing off it into the water.

The student and teachers all got to the side of thewater and took of their shoes.

"Are you sure this water is sanitary?" Kenny asked for like the twenty-second time.

"For the last time yes!" Eveyone ,well except Kai, yelled at him at the same time.

"Just checking."Kenny said waving his hands in front of his face.

Everyone soon wandered off and into the water. Kai walked over and was leaning

against the tree that had the rope swing on it.

"Hey Tyson!" Max shouted.

"Yeah?" Tyson looked over in time to see Max getting ready to splash him, but he

ducked and it hit Rei instead. They all got into a huge water fight, with everyone else

joining in. It only lasted about five minutes though.

"Hey lets go try that rope swing." Tyson suggested.

"Sure, why not." Rei said, using his hand to blockthe sun as he looked up at the rope

swing.

"I'll come too!" Hillary said, suprising the boys since they didnt even know she was there.

"Yeah right. One look at how high it is and you'll chicken out." Tyson said walking out

of the water and heading towards the rope swing.

The teachers looked over knowing that one of them had to supervise the kids so that

only one of them used the rope swing at a time.

"I volunteer... you." Mr. Huggles said pointing at Mr. Kincade.

"I agree with him." Mrs. C said.

Mr. Kincade grumbled and complained all the way to the rope swing. "Ok one

at a time." He said as he got there.

Kai had stepped aside so that when someone used the rope swing he wouldnt

get kicked in the face. So he stepped to the edge of the waterfall.

"I dont think I want to go anymore." Tyson said looking over the side and

seeing how high up it was. " I think I need someone to go before me so I

can make sure its ok." Tyson said looking around at the others.

"Kai why havent you even gotten in the water?" Hilary asked Kai.

"Great idea Hil." Tyson said quickly shoving Kai over the side of the small cliff/hill

and into the water. Kai hit the water with a splash and went about fifteen feet under

the water before coming up.

"No shoving people over the side." Mr. Kincade said angrily at Tyson.

"Good idea Tyson. I need someone to assure me too." Daichi said with a smirk on his

face as he shoved Mr. Kincade off as well.

Mr. Kincade let out a girly scream before hitting the water everyone started laughing

at him.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD GRANGER!" Kai yelled angrily at Tyson giving him the

deadliest death glare he could before storming out of the water and back up the hill to

where Tyson and the other were.

"Your in deep trouble now Tyson." Rei said.

Tyson waited a second with a scared look on his face and then reached forthe rope

swing.

"Oh no you dont the rope swing is off limits now." Mrs. C said wrapping the rope

swing around the tree branch so no one could reach it. She then walked away.

"Im too good looking and young to die. Tyson said jumping over the side of the cliff

just as Kai reached them.

Kai let out a low growl, but then he had an idea for payback. Even though it was for

later he was still going to scare the crap out of Tyson while he could. He then

dived into the water and started chasing after Tyson, only to have Mr. Kincade

grab his wrist. Kai sent him a death glare.

Mr. Kincade let go of Kai's wrist and put his arms infront of his face saying, " Dont

hurt me. I'll give you candy and money just dont hurt me. I never liked kids in the

first place. I was always scared of them. I never wanted to be a teacher. I just

became a teacher, because thats what my parents wanted me to be. I really wanted

to be a..." He then stopped realizing Kai had already swam away. Mr. Kincade

sighed in relief.

Kai then continued his chase after Tyson. No one was going to make a fool out of

Kai and get away with it.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter. Review and tell me what you thought, and if_

_you liked it or not._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Anyway this chapter is probably going_

_to suck! Also I heard a rumor, but I forget where, that we are not allowed to answer are_

_reviewers. Do any of you know if this is true or not? If so tell me in your reviews please!_

_That would suck if I wasnt allowed to answer any questions. Ok well I would like to say_

_thanks to all my reviewers:_ Laurelleaves, KIT-KIT, MoonWarrior12, Moondalian,

KaiHiwatari10, Usagi, Renee HIwatari, Kaislilangel, Ooooowhatdoesthisbotendo,

Death-to-Tofu, Sexylara, and Razzy Kitty._ I hope I didnt forget anyone and if I did Im sorry. _

_You are all probably thinking its about time you updated.Ok well onto the story!

* * *

_

It was night time, and everyone had gathered around the campfire eating the smores

they had made. Tyson kept looking across the campfire at Kai who kept glaring at

him. Kai had chased him for an hour straight, and Tyson knew or thought he had

gotten off easily. Hilary had made a friend, a girl named Courtney, and they had

been talking about everything, boys, clothes, makeup, parents, and more. Tyson

was sort of pissed off though that she wasnt paying any attention to him.

Daichi walked over to the fire, and slapped Mr. Kincade on the back, "So teach

whats going on?"

Mr. Kincade gasped and started choking on his marshmellow.

" I took health class at school I know what to do." Max said walking over to the

choking teacher.

Mr. Kincades eyes widened at the sight of him as he franticly waved his arms in front of

his face telling Max not to come any farther.

"It ok. Seriously I know what to do." Max said as Mr. Kincade stood up gagging. Max

then performed the hymelich remover. (Sorry I know thats spelled wrong.)

Mr. Kincade coughed up his marshmellow and mumbled a "thanks" while reaching for his

water.

"Dude are you ok teach?" Daichi questioned. Then added "That happens to Tyson and me

all the time. Although I cant figure out why."

"Its because you both scarf your food down." Hilary said.

'Maybe these kids arn't have bad' Mr. Kincade thought to himself.

**Later**

'Forget what I saidearlier these kids are horrible.' Mr. Kincade said rolling over in his sleeping

bag inside his side of the two room tent.

All that could be heard was Daichi's obnoxious snoring.

"It sounds like an elephant in pain." Mr. Kincade said to himself groaning. He put his hands

over his ears and tried to fall asleep unsucessfully.

**WithTysonandMax**

Max was sleeping peacefully in his seperate room of the tent singing, "Sugar! Im dreaming about

sugar. Sugar! My lovely sugar. Sugar! I would be lost without you. Sugar! My one true love.

Oh... Sugar! Comes in many different forms. Sugar! It could be candy. Sugar! It could be a

doughnut or many other things. Sugar! My pretty sugar. Sugar! How I love you. Sugar! Im

dreaming about sugar!"

Tyson was on his side saying. "On the count of three you will hand me the food." In a hypnotic

voice.

**WithReiandKai**

Rei was sleeping peacefully, but Kai wasnt in his tent. He was up to something...

* * *

_Ok well hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter sucked, and it wasnt that funny. The_

_next chapter should be better though. I had to let Hilary have a friend that was a girl_

_so she could actualy talk about girl stuff.Please review and tell me what you thought._

_Bye!_


End file.
